Bits and bobs
by Euphoria123
Summary: Drabbles and short stories about various characters from the Harry Potter universe. See a more detailed summary inside.
1. Summary

**Bits and bobs – summary**

This here is a collection of little drabbles and stories that are too short to make a proper one-shot. They might be about any character from the Harry Potter universe – just little ideas that I want to get out of my head.

 **1.** **Theobald Nott's story** : Theodore Nott always wanted to know why his father had joined the Death Eaters. (Rating K+)

 **2**. **Unfaithful:** Why does Ginny keep going back to her lover, even though she still loves her husband? (Rating M)

 **3\. Before the Final Battle:** Nymphadora is saying Goodbye to her son and her mother. (Rating K+)


	2. Theobald Nott's story

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling - not me

* * *

 **Theobald Nott's story**

Theodore Nott had a lot in common with his father. They both looked very much alike. Both tall and skinny with dark blue eyes and a mop of curly hair. They both liked to keep to themselves and preferred the company of books to the company of most people. They would have made fine Ravenclaws if it weren't for that hunger for power. Oh they weren't interested in any official position, they preferred to be the advisors, the men behind the official figure, the ones with the true power. They also weren't scrupulous and would use bribery, the occasional blackmail or magic of the darker shades to get what they wanted.

Yet with all their similarities Theodore came to realize that he knew only very little about his father. They both didn't talk much and when they did it was about academics or politics. Never anything personal.

Theodore often wondered why his father had joined the Death Eaters. He wasn't a lover of Muggles- but he knew that his father didn't really care about blood status, as long as that person was useful to him. His father hadn't raised him with the same indoctrinations Draco had been raised.

After the war Theobald received a life sentence in Ascaban for his crimes. Theodore was left alone to deal with his grief and his inheritance. He visited his father once a month and only after three visits his father's health had deteriorated, he had gotten even skinnier so he looked like a skeletton, his skin had an unhealthy greyish hue, and he had developed a bad cough. Theodore was painfully aware that he didn't have much time to learn more about his father's reasons to join the Death Eaters or about his mother. However after a lifetime of not talking about the issues that really mattered, he didn't know how to approach the subjects. It seemed that his father sensed Theodores need for answers, or maybe he just wanted to get some things of his chest before he died. It was on one of Theodore's last visits when his father finally started talking.

„I was in my fourties when I met your mother. My parents had died in an accident in Tangier during my last year at Hogwarts. So there had been no one to nag me about getting married to some nice pureblood girl and produce an heir. Your mother was different to all those gracious and well trained women that I had known and that frankly had bored me to tears. She came from an impoverished Irish lower gentry family. She was beautiful with her strawberry blonde curls, her brown eyes and those freckles on her nose. But what I loved most about her was her magical power and her passion. You got your love for music and poetry and your impish sense of humour from her. Charlotte was twenty years younger than I was and my friends told me that I was an old fool. I don't know what she saw in an old grump like me and so we married after a whirlwind romance. Her family couldn't quite decide whether to be happy that Charlotte married someone above her station or whether to be upset that she married such an old and socially awkward lump." Theobald had a wistful smile on his face and a soft look in his eyes, eyes that seemed to look into the past and didn't see his son sitting right in front of him.

Now by the time I met your mother I had already been aquainted with the Dark Lord. What you have to understand about him is that he always seemed to know what your deepest desire was and he used it to lure you in. If you wanted power he promised you that, if you wanted revenge he told you how to get it. He could get you anything you want whether it be riches, a place to belong or simply torture and kill people for the fun of it. I wanted knowledge. Knowledge and freedom. I didn't want to be told which sort of magic I was allowed to learn and which not, I wanted to decide for myself what to learn and what not. You see I've always felt that spells have been somewhat arbitrarily put into the categories of white and dark magic. Who decided whether a spell was dark or not? I wanted to know where the limits to what is possible are. I was seduced by all the things he showed me and I didn't want to see who he really was until it was too late. I didn't want to join the Death Eaters and in the beginning the Dark Lord showed me a lot of patience…but his patience wore thin. So he decided to help me with my decision making and ordered some of his followers to kill Charlotte. You were only a few months old by the time and they killed her right in front of you. It's my fault that she is dead. I killed her."

Theobald's voice broke and his body shook from a coughing fit. He had his face covered with one of his hands so it took Theodore a few minutes to realize that his father was crying. Theodore felt numb. He hadn't known most of the things his father had told him. He had always thought his mother had died of Dragon Pox. After a while his father stopped shaking and continued.

„They told me that if I didn't join them, they would kill you next. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I've failed to protect Charlotte but I wouldn't fail to protect you. So I joined and now I am paying for my sins." Theobalds body shook with another coughing fit. Theodore simply sat there looking on helplessy without knowing what to say.

Theobald grabbed Theodore's hands: „ Just promise me one thing son." Thedore just stared at him. „Promise me that you will be happy, don't cry for me I'm not worth it. Be happy that is all I want for you." Theodore nodded numbly and watched while the prison guards helped his father to his feet to accompany him to his cell.

Theobald died nine weeks later.


	3. Unfaithful

Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling

Warning: contains sexual content

* * *

 **Unfaithful**

„When can I see you again?" He asked her.

Ginny sighed and pulled up her knickers. „The children are going back to Hogwarts next week…"

He embraced her from behind, holding one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it softly then he continued to play with her nipple. Another sigh escaped her.

„So you'll have lots of time for me then." He whispered into her ear before kissing her shoulders and neck.

„Yes," she breathed getting aroused again. It took all of her willpower to step out of his embrace. „ I really have to get going", she said.

„I know." He answered and smirked that damned sexy smirk of his that turned her on just as easily as his kisses and talented hands did.

She finished dressing herself while he watched her. He stood there naked – so fucking confident. She had to turn away or she would never leave.

He kissed her soundly before she left and slapped her arse lightly. „See you soon", he said and winked at her.

She left and her shame and selfhatred returned. It always did once she left his presence under which she seemed to be reduced to her sexual needs and all thought of what was right or wrong had left her mind.

She was so young, only 21 when she had married the boy she had been in love with for forever. Soon afterwards the children arrived. She loved her family. She loved her husband and her children more than anything… and yet. Her husband had been her first lover and he was supposed to be her last. Her younger self would never have thought her capable of this kind of deceit and betrayal. She had naively believed that sex was something to be shared with that one special person only and that if you loved each other it would be enough. She would have never believed that she could feel so attracted to a man that she would risk everything just to feel his hands and lips on her body and his cock deeply buried inside her. She would have never thought that she and Harry would become one of those couples that drifted apart with time and lived together more like siblings or friends than lovers.

Now she wondered if she had been too young, too inexperienced when she got married. Harry wanted to get married as soon as possible and start his own family. Considering his upbringing she understood where he came from. Everybody believed that, considering her family, she would want to get married and have babies as soon as possible as well. That's the problem people just assume too much and when you are young and don't know what you want you believe them.

She didn't love her lover. With him everything was easy and light and passionate. Harry was part of her, he was family. She saw herself when she looked at him. And yet the physical side of things had diminished and whenever something did happen it was routine and quickly over. Even in the beginning sex with her husband hadn't been the earthshattering event she had believed that it was supposed to be. They were both inexperienced and fumbling around nervously. It wasn't bad it was just that Harry never quite hit the right spot and was finished just a tad too early. He always seemed to hold back a little, aftraid he might hurt her. Still she had thought that that was what real life was like and that it was time to leave her juvenile phantasies behind.

And then she had finally given in to him. She had no idea when it all started. He had always been flirting with her, it had started in Hogwarts already. After the war he was gone for a while and then suddenly he was back, twice divorced, and whenever he saw her at a party, or a function, or a Quidditch match he was flirting with her in a way that was totally inappropriate. Inappropriate but oh so sexy. Finally one night after such an event that she had gone to on her own cause her husband was still out there trying to save the world, she had given in to him. Maybe part of the excitment came from the thrill of doing something forbidden. Anyway, whatever it was he showed her what sex could and should feel like. She had heard about multiple orgasms but never experienced it before. Maybe not being weighed down by everyday life and the responsibility of raising three children and not having been together since nearly 15 years made him worship her body the way he did.

He never asked her for more than she was willing to give, never gave her presents, never asked her to stay the night, never wanted her to meet his mother, never wanted to meet her family, never told her that he loved her. And neither did she. What they had was outside of their everyday reality. It was perfect in its simplicity.

So she knew despite her guilty feelings that she would be back in his arms the following week and the week after that and and so on, with no intention of stopping.

She would let him suck on her nipples while he rubbed her clit with his thumb and two of his fingers inside her, she would let him fuck her with his tongue until she came the first time. Then she would return the favour and lick and suck his perfect cock until he nearly came. He would enter her then, sometimes slowly and sometimes in one hard thrust. She loved riding him until she came again and then he would turn her around and take her from behind or from above, sometimes sliding his cock in and out of her in an agonizingly slow way and at other times slamming inside her that her pussy burnt for hours afterwards.

All the while she would be moaning and screaming his name … Blaise.


	4. Before the Final Battle

**Before the Final Battle**

„Mummy loves you… Mummy loves you so much, Darling… never forget." Her voice broke, while she caressed the sleeping baby.

„You should stay, your place is here with you son." Her own mother said disapprovingly.

„I have to go and fight mother, can't you understand that?"

„You have to stay and take care of your son, he needs you." Her mother pleaded.

„I have to fight, fight for a world where my son will be accepted and free to make his own choices." She sounded desperate now.

She knew that she might not return if she left. Might not watch her son grow up,might not be there to share his successes and hold him when he was hurt. Yet she had to risk it, do everything within her power to make sure the other side didn't win. She couldn't bear the thought as to what would happen to her son if they won.

„Mother you know what to do in case… in case…," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Her mother nodded. They had a plan in case everything went to hell. They had an illegal portkey. If everything was lost Andromeda was to get Teddy and leave the country and go into hiding.

The two women hugged each other. „I have to go mother… I love you…I'll send a patronus once everything is over."

Andromeda could only nod. A sense of dread came over her as she watched her daughter leave.

She waited…but the patronus never came.


End file.
